Morrowind Roleplaying Expanded
Morrowind Roleplaying Expanded Quests Miscellaneous A Man and His Guar Escort this trader and his beast of burden to Vivec. Current Endings * Agree to escort the trader and his guar. ** The trader or the guar dies. ** Neither the trader nor the guar dies. * Decline to escort the trader and his guar Alternate Endings * You now have the option to rob the trader without killing him. The Client List Steal a list from the enchanter Audenian Valius in Vivec. Current Endings * Refuse to spy for the East Empire Company. * Steal the Client List for the East Empire Company. Alternate Endings * Request a copy of Audenian’s Client List. High ranking members of House Telvanni will receive one. * You may inform Audenian about Bolrin’s plan. The Corpse and the Skooma Pipe (MV_SkoomaCorpse) Background North of Balmora lies the corpse of Ernil Omoran, and on his person a skooma pipe belonging to Tsiya. To end this quest, you have the option to turn Ernil's note over to Tsiya along with or without the skooma pipe. In exchange for the skooma pipe, you will receive moon sugar and gold. Alternate Endings You can now speak to any Hlaalu Guard about the topic Tsiya’s Skooma Pipe so long as you have Tsiya's Skooma Pipe in your inventory, including before and after delivering Ernil’s note to Tsiya. This will lead to a disposition boost with the Hlaalu Guard and will confiscate the skooma in Tsiya’s inventory, ending the quest. After discussing Ernil's note with Tsiya, you can now confront her about her contraband. This leads to the option to extort her for 150 gold but no moon sugar and a disposition drop, or to agree to keep her possession a secret for a reward of 50 gold. In neither case will you receive moon sugar. The Enchanter's Rats Find the cause of a rat infestation for a Telvanni enchanter. Current Endings * Agree to kill the rats for Audenian Valius. * Decline to kill the rats for audenian Valius. Other Changes * The quest can now be started without hearing the rumour by speaking to Audenian Valius. The Scholars and the Mating Kagouti Help protect a naturalist who got a little too curious for his own good. Other Changes * You can now return the book Kagouti Mating Habits to Edras Oril or Thoronor by speaking about the topic kagouti. The Silver Bowl Return this silver bowl found in a smuggler's cave to its rightful owner. Current Endings * Return the silver bowl to Piernette Beluelle. Alternate Endings * Speak to any Pawnbroker about the topic Beluelle’s silver bowl, and they will offer to purchase it for 100 gold (200 with high enough Mercantile). * Speak to anyone at the EEC Hall in Ebonheart about the topic Beluelle’s silver bowl and they will offer to take it for safekeeping. * Telling Piernette that you’re going to keep the silver bowl will now end the quest The Weapon Delivery (MV_ThiefTrader) Background North-west of Ald'ruhn Lucan Ostorius requests that you deliver a shipment of stolen weapons to the Rat in the Pot in Ald'ruhn. The quest can be ended by refusing to deliver the weapons or to make good on the job. Alternate Endings You can now speak to any Redoran Guard in Ald'ruhn about the topic Lucan’s shipment. The Guard will agree that the circumstances of the delivery are suspicious and will take the shipment from you, awarding you with a small amount of gold, a reputation boost with House Redoran, and ending the quest. Other Changes You can now raise your suspicions to Lucan Ostorius when first confronted with the offer. Lucan Ostorius will attack you outside Ald-ruhn upon returning to the city after handing in the weapons to the Guard. Viatrix, the Annoying Pilgrim (MV_RichPilgrim) Background On the road southwest of Ald'ruhn Viatrix Petilia is seeking an escort to Ghostgate Shrine. Unless you agree, the quest cannot be completed. Alternate Endings Declining now completes the quest (since Viatrix refuses to speak to you afterwards). You also now have another way in which you can decline. Other Changes Declining by stating that you don’t have the time will no longer result in your journal entry commenting on Viatrix’s personality. This has been shifted to another declination. Vodunius Nuccius (MS_Nuccius) Background Vodunius Nuccius is down-on-his-luck in Seyda Neen and is offering to sell a cursed ring for 100 gold so that he might leave Vvardenfell behind. The quest can only be ended by buying the ring for 100 gold. Alternate Endings You can now ask about the topic cursed ring. This allows you to attempt to confiscate the ring, or to more definitively reject the offer. Both choices will end the quest. You can also purchase the ring via this topic as normal. Compatibility Notes Compatible with LGNPC: Seyda Neen and its changes to Vodunius Nuccius.